


Rush Crush

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nodded at Niall and watched as she pulled the double doors wide open, revealing a crowd of unfamiliar faces. Taking a step towards the back of the foyer, Louis let the feeling of rush wash over her; the chanting, the nervous expressions, and the-<br/>Stumbling through the entryway was a slender girl with dark chocolate curls. Louis picked her out of the crowd immediately seeing as how she was the only one who wasn’t wearing something overly feminine. No, this one was dressed in black skinny jeans that accentuated the obscene length of her legs. Her black Chelsea boots were shiny, softly reflecting the glow from the hanging chandelier. Louis’ eyed trailed back up and noticed the faint trace of ink showing through the girl’s white t-shirt.  </p><p> </p><p>**This came from a prompt I saw on Tumblr where Louis is an existing sorority girl and her "rush crush" is Harry. Oh, and Louis wants to fuck her.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Crush

“D-E-L-T-A: NOT ONE NOT TWO BUT THREE I SAY, TRI, TRI DELTA.”

The floorboards shook beneath Louis’ matte black pumps as she strode across the foyer of the Tri Delta house. Just over one hundred girls flanked her sides, their feet stomping against the ground as the familiar chant grew louder and louder.

“I still can’t hear you!” Louis yelled as she tossed her head back towards the ceiling, her palm flattened against the top of her abdomen. 

Of course that wasn’t the case at all; anyone who wasn’t clinically deaf could hear their sorority’s chant on that August afternoon. But it wasn’t good enough, not for Louis. She wanted to make sure that rush went without fault. She wanted the best pledges.

After four years of being in a sorority, two of them serving as sister president, the assaulting noise of a hundred girls yelling didn’t even phase Louis. She stood in the center of the room, her arms folded across her chest as she scrutinized the women surrounding her. 

Louis instructed them to wear sleek black dresses for the first day so that it would be easier for the rushies to be able to tell who was a sister and who was just another potential new member. Also, everyone looks better in black. 

“D-E-L-T-A: NOT ONE NOT TWO BUT THREE I SAY, TRI, TRI DELTA.”

Louis quickly glanced towards the ivory mirror that hung in the entryway and took one last look at her appearance. Caramel waves were intertwined behind her ear, pieces of renegade strands cascading further across her forehead from the turn of her neck. The ends of her hair dipped into the pool of her collar bones, spilling over and curling in amongst itself. Gold and brown tones collided together, contrasting against the golden tan that glowed over her body. 

Her cerulean irises appeared brighter than usual from the smoky eye-shadow, her lips lightly dusted with pale red lipstick. Louis tilted her chin up and appreciated the contouring that deepened her cheekbones even further, sharpening her face in comparison to the soft curves that ran down the rest of her body. 

Turning away from the mirror, Louis caught eyes with Niall, a petite blonde who had rushed alongside Louis back when they were nothing more than freshmen. In the past four years, they’ve grown up so much together. Louis couldn’t even count the amount of times she had to pull pack Niall’s hair out of her face while she got sick from Beer Olympics, claiming that just because their country was Ireland that they had to out-drink the other teams. In return, Niall was always there for Louis. She dutifully held Louis’ hand during each of one her tattoo appointments; even though the buzzing needles stopped bothering her back in sophomore year. Niall was even the one to drive Louis to the local parlor shop to get her nipples pierced.

Louis nodded at Niall and watched as she pulled the double doors wide open, revealing a crowd of unfamiliar faces. Taking a step towards the back of the foyer, Louis let the feeling of rush wash over her; the chanting, the nervous expressions, and the-

Stumbling through the entryway was a slender girl with dark chocolate curls. Louis picked her out of the crowd immediately seeing as how she was the only one who wasn’t wearing something overly feminine. No, this one was dressed in black skinny jeans that accentuated the obscene length of her legs. Her black Chelsea boots were shiny, softly reflecting the glow from the hanging chandelier. Louis’ eyed trailed back up and noticed the faint trace of ink showing through the girl’s white t-shirt. 

Her ring clad fingers scratched at the back of her neck, the movement drawing Louis’ attention to the tattoos that stretched across her milky skin. Her complexion was fair and almost translucent which made the girl’s emerald eyes stand out in comparison. She didn’t wear any makeup, or at least nothing that Louis could see from across the room. 

She was naturally captivating. 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

Louis jolted from the voice but easily relaxed when she saw that is was just Liam who had spoken. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Louis replied indignantly, placing a hand on her hip and quirking her eyebrow. 

Liam’s light brown hair was pulled back in a smart ponytail, a few loose tendrils brushing against her cheeks. She snorted back a laugh and patted Louis on the back, mumbling “whatever you say, Lou.” 

“Hush,” Louis said before walking through the foyer and to the adjacent living room where nearly all of the girls had shuffled into. She meandered through the sea of bodies, smiling politely at anyone she made eye contact with. 

Once she got to the fireplace’s mantle that was against the furthest wall, Louis turned around and eyed the rest of the room. Girls of all types were mingling with one another and it made pride swell in Louis’ chest as she watched her sisters engage the rushies. In the back right corner, Louis saw the girl from the entryway and noticed that the girl was looking right back at her. The girl didn’t break their eye-contact while she tugged on the bottom of her lip with her teeth. Louis mouthed, “Hi” and watched as blood rushed to the girl’s cheeks, the right corner of her mouth tilting up in a private smile. 

“Right,” Louis muttered to herself before shouting, “TRI.”

“DELTA,” the sister yelled back, effectively gaining the attention of everyone in the room. The rushies looked at her in awe and Louis straightened her back, absolutely soaking in the attention. 

“My name is Louis Tomlinson and I am the president of Delta Delta Delta,” Louis began. Her eyes flitted across the eager faces staring back at her but she couldn’t help to think that they all looked similar to each other. All of them were either wearing a dress or a romper, makeup covering up their skin and completed with heels. 

“I wanted to welcome you all to our lovely house,” Louis drawled out as the sisters snapped their fingers in appreciation. Louis chuckled as she saw the looks of confusion that were painted across the rushies’ faces. “Trust me, you’ll get used to the snapping thing,” she said giggling.

“Get to know our sisters; there are beverages and snacks in the kitchen so help yourself! I’ll come back up here a bit later when the party is wrapping up.” 

The next hour was filled with same conversation of discussing majors, hometowns, and everything else that would fall under “general information.” That’s usually how the first day went anyways. You learn the basics about the girls you meet and once they leave, the sister deliberate who they want to bring back to the second day of rush, and so on and so on. As the process continued over the span of four days, the conversations would get deeper and less mundane because people were weeded out. 

The head of Panhellenic had told each president of the ten different sororities that about 800 girls would be going through recruitment so the weeding out process was essential in order to get the best pledge class they could. Given, that was never an issue for Tri Delta seeing as how they were well known to be in the top tier of sororities on campus. 

“Lou, I want to introduce you to someone,” Niall said as she gently placed her hand on Louis’ bicep. Louis politely excused herself from the conversation she was having with a Biology major named Sarah as well as one of her sisters, Alex. The conversation was fine but small talk was never a favorite of Louis’ so she was thankful for any reason to be pulled away.

Louis followed Niall out back to their courtyard, weaving through the multitude of girls with precision. “Alright, who is so important?” Louis asked as Niall held the glass door open for her. 

Sitting on the large wooden bench that was hung from their willow tree was none other than the girl she first noticed in the foyer. Excitement coursed through Louis at the sight because she thought that the girl had actually gone home when she hadn’t seen her since the announcement.

Niall and Louis walked closer to the girl, Louis watching a tentative smile appear on her face as they approached. 

“Harry, I’d like you to meet Louis,” Niall said as she gestured towards Louis. 

“Nice to meet you,” Louis said as she held her hand. 

Harry’s warm hand met Louis’ half way and replied, “likewise.” 

“Harry’s a legacy,” Niall stated proudly, as if it was her own accomplishment. Louis watched as a flush stretched from Harry’s neck to her cheeks. “Well, I better head back in. It was a nice to meet you Harry!” Niall chirped before making her way back inside the house. 

“D’you want to sit?” Harry asked, already scooting over on the swing to make room. 

Louis smiled appreciatively and sat down, immediately kicking off her shoes into the soft grass. “Thanks, my feet have been killing me.”

“So,” Louis drawled out, “a legacy hmm?” 

Harry was looking down at her long fingers, rolling one of the platinum rings between her digits. “Yeah, Mom was a Tri Delta when she went here.” 

“I’m going to assume she’s the only reason why you came today?” Louis joked, knocking her knee against Harry’s. 

Harry laughed and looked at Louis, her head tilted, “that obvious?”

“Just a bit,” Louis teased as she gestured to Harry’s outfit. 

“Fuck off, I didn’t know there would be a dress code for this,” Harry retorted, pushing Louis’ hand out of the way. Her eyes widened and Louis could see her immediately regretting what she just said, “uh…I mean-“

“Ah, you’ve got a sailor’s mouth after all,” Louis said cutting her off. Louis leaned in and dramatically placed her hand over her chest, “a woman after my own heart.” 

The relief that spread across Harry’s face was comical and Louis tried her best to bite back a laugh. 

“Anyways,” Louis continued, “I like that you’re not dressed up, makes you stand out.” 

“I look like a potato in comparison to everyone in there,” Harry deadpanned. 

“A very nice potato.”

Harry let out a laugh at that, her shoulders slumping and any trace of un-comfortableness left leaving her demeanor. “You’re not exactly what I expected,” Harry stated. 

“Is that a good thing?” Louis asked, already having a feeling that she knew the answer. 

“Very good” Harry said with a wink. 

Louis looked down at her lap and tried not to get too excited about the comment. She knew what people usually thought of sorority girls; that sorority girls were idiotic and uppity. That was never an image that Louis wanted for herself, or any of her sisters.

Changing the topic, “you’re a fan of tattoos then,” Louis stated rather than asked. 

“Could say the same for you,” Harry chimed, her eyes raking over Louis’ arms. 

Without much thought, Louis made grabby hands at Harry’s left arm, “well let’s see then.” 

Harry’s left arm was practically covered in tattoos and that was a rarity for Louis to see in anyone going through recruitment. Well, anyone except for her own ink clad body. Harry lifted her arm out and goosebumps rose immediately upon Louis’ inquisitive touch. 

Louis craned her neck as she took in all of the different tattoos. They were all different styles of art and different sizes that ranged from the size of Louis’ whole hand to a few that were smaller than a quarter. 

She traced her fingers over the 1800’s styled ship that was marked on Harry’s outer bicep. Harry remained still while Louis trailed her finger down to the anatomical heart, past the rose, skimming over the mermaid who had both of her tits out, and landed on the anchor that was imprinted just above the outside of her wrist. The skin was barely raised and Louis instinctively pressed her fingers harder against the scar, listening to Harry’s intake of breath.

“I quite like this one,” Louis murmured as she continued to look at the anchor. “Do you have a favorite? 

Harry hummed in affirmation, lightly pulling her arm from Louis’ grasp so that she could turn her bicep. “I like the hands,” Harry said, tracing the tattoo of two hands shaking each other. 

“I also have a few others that I like but, uh, they would be a bit inappropriate to show right now,” Harry chuckled.

Louis’ eyes darted up to see Harry blatantly smirking. 

“Please don’t tell me that you have an ass tattoo.”

Harry barked out a laugh that sounded more like a honk than anything else. She immediately smacked her hand against her mouth, clearly just as shocked as Louis that she could even produce that noise. 

“No, no not at all,” Harry laughed. “I have one on my stomach and then two that are lined against my hips. No ass tattoos, scouts honor.” Harry made a show of holding up three fingers and looking very serious but Louis’ mind was still stuck on lined against my hips. 

“I’ll just make you show me another time then,” Louis said, fully aware of the suggestive tone that blanketed the statement. 

“Deal,” Harry murmured without a trace of humor in her voice. 

“Good.”

Harry then wrapped her fingers around Louis’ wrist, “Alright, enough of mine. Let’s see what you’ve got Madame President.” Harry looked up at Louis through her eyelashes and Louis felt her throat constrict.

Louis watched as Harry’s fingers danced across her skin, from one tattoo to the next. Louis waited for Harry to comment on them and she felt uncharacteristically bare under the attention. Louis never paid much thought as to what other people thought about her tattoos. As long as she liked them, it didn’t really matter what anyone else’s opinion was. But, in that moment she felt herself counting down the seconds of silence, waiting for Harry to just say something. 

Harry’s concentration was focused on the sailor’s knot that circled Louis’ wrist. With extreme carefulness, as if Louis might break from her touch, Harry turned Louis’ wrist over. Her thumb pressed against Louis’ pulse point, where the rope was disconnected. 

“Why is it loose?” Harry asked quietly, the air in the courtyard feeling thick even though there wasn’t any humidity. 

“Because I want to be able to tie myself to something. Have something concrete to ground myself to, ya know? And well, if the rope is closed, I can’t,” Louis said anxiously. After two years of having the tattoo, no one had ever asked her why she got the design in that way. Honestly, Louis never expected anyone to think very far into it. 

“A bit stupid, right?” Louis said with a forced laugh. 

Harry immediately began shaking her head, a few loose curls falling into her face from the jerky movements. “Not stupid.”

“Seems we both have a kink for nautical tattoos,” Harry said with a laugh, pressing her anchor tattoo flush against Louis’ sailor knot. 

Louis snorted and pushed Harry’s shoulder, “If that’s as kinky as it gets for you, I feel bad for whoever you fuck around with.” 

“Oh really?” Harry asked indignantly but the amusement on her face shattered any possible allusion of being offended by Louis’ crassness. 

Louis opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of someone opening the glass door. The pair turned their attention to see Liam standing in the doorway. Liam was smiling politely but Louis already knew that she was going to get shit for being outside for so long. On the first day of rush, a sister wasn’t supposed to spend longer than fifteen minutes talking to a rushie so that other girls would have a chance to get to know them too. The more people who meet individual girls, the lesser of a chance for biased voting. 

Louis was definitely outside for more than fifteen minutes. 

“Lou, time to announce goodbyes,” Liam said before going back into the house.

“Right,” Louis huffed. She bent down and slid her heels back on over her feet and stood up from the swing. “Ready?” Louis asked as she turned to face Harry. 

“Yup,” Harry said, popping the “p” as she stood up. Louis watched as Harry reached her arms over her head, stretching out her back. The hem of her shirt rose ever so slightly and Louis saw a sliver of her hip tattoo. Before she could get caught up any further in, well, Harry, Louis turned away and walked towards the door. 

Louis never considered herself to be short for a girl. However, walking next to Harry, Louis felt practically dwarfed in comparison. Harry grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open so that Louis could go in before her. Louis didn’t turn around to see Harry following her but as she stepped through the doorway, she swore that she could feel the ghost touch of Harry’s fingers on her lower back. 

Judging by the bits and pieces of conversations that Louis heard as she made her way back to the mantelpiece, it seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves. Laughter filtered through the house and Louis could feel a sense of accomplishment come over her. Regardless of what anybody thought, being the president of a sorority came with a lot of fucking stress. Especially during rush. 

“TRI,” Louis yelled for what would be the last time of the day. 

A unison of “DELTA” was heard in response and Louis began her “thank you for coming” speech that she had practiced earlier that morning.

Once she was done, she watched as the girls filtered out of the house, each one excitedly talking to one another as they went.

“Well, you know how to clear a room.”

Louis smirked and looked to her left to see Harry standing next to her. 

“And you must not know how to follow instruction.” 

Harry laughed, shook her head and then began to walk away but not before muttering, “You’d be surprised.”

 

***

 

“Alright, round the room, name your rush crush so far,” Niall slurred as she brought the rim of her wine glass to her lips. 

Liam immediately turned her head to Louis, “Yeah Lou, go on, you start.” 

Liam was a shit. 

“Fuck off Li,” Louis huffed out, tossing back the remainder of wine in her glass.

“Wait, what’d I miss?” Niall asked.

The three of them were sat in a circle on Louis’ king sized bed, a few well-earned glasses of wine under their belts after having to spend three hours voting. Louis laid back so that she was resting her elbows against the duvet. The over-sized tank top she wore was slipping off of her shoulder to reveal the delicate lace of her black bralette. 

“Nothing babes,” Louis said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Our Lou here definitely found someone she likes,” Liam said with a teasing tone. 

Heat flushed over Louis’ skin but if anyone was to ask, she would say that it was just the two glasses of wine. 

“Harry was nice to talk to, that’s it.”

Niall’s face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, “Harry! I liked her, I’m glad we invited her back.”

Louis hummed in agreement and pointedly avoided looking in Liam’s direction. 

“Aww wait,” Niall said, her voice becoming sickeningly sweet, “Is that your rush crush?”

“Niall.”

“She is!” Niall exclaimed. “Harry is your rush crush. Makes sense seeing as how you both have a fuck ton of weird tattoos.”

“Hey!” Louis began to protest but Niall talked right over her. 

“Lou! She could be your little if she got in!”

Unfortunately for Liam, that was the moment she chose to take a sip from her glass. Once the words were out of Niall’s mouth, Liam sputtered out the wine as she started hysterically laughing. Louis groaned and covered her face with her hands, a sick feeling in her gut of even the thought of Harry being her little. 

“Harry can’t be my little, I want to fuck her.” 

“Finally!” Liam cheered, wiping of the residual wine off of her mouth. 

Niall’s mouth was in a wide “O” as she processed the information. Louis probably would have laughed if she didn’t feel sexually frustrated by the thought of Harry joining Tri Delta. 

There were two sides of the dilemma. One being that if Harry joined, Harry would become Louis’ sister and Louis wasn’t sure if that idea made her feel turned on or slightly sickened. On the other hand, if Harry joined, Louis would have a reason to spend more time with her seeing as how Harry would live in the Delta house too. 

“I’ve never been attracted to a sister before,” Louis groaned out. “What the fuck am I going to do if she joins?” 

“One,” Niall began, “I take great offense to that seeing as how I’m basically irresistible.”

Louis kicked out her leg towards Niall, her intoxicated coordination making her miss the blonde completely. 

“Second of all, if you don’t want her to join, you are the president. You get the final say.” 

That idea didn’t sit well with Louis and it must have been written all over her face because Niall rolled her eyes, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

Louis fell back against the bed and let out a dramatic groan. “Ok, you two need to get out because I’m frustrated and need to get off.” Louis raised her head slightly so that she could look Niall and Liam, “I don’t think either of you want to see that.”

“If you think that I haven’t heard you have an orgasm before, you are extremely mistaken,” Niall scoffed but got off the bed nonetheless.

“What?” Niall asked as she looked at Liam’s slack jaw. “We shared a room for two years. Two full years of Lou drunkenly bringing back her one night stands when I was in the room.” 

“On that note,” Louis said, clapping her hands to get their attention. “Get out.”

Liam and Niall left her bedroom and Louis waited until she heard their footsteps disappear down the hall. When it was quiet, Louis let her head fall back against the bed, her fingers idly tracing over her body. And if Louis spent the next hour slowly fucking into herself while she thought of long legs and green eyes, well, no one needed to know. 

 

***

 

“D-E-L-T-A: NOT ONE NOT TWO BUT THREE I SAY, TRI, TRI DELTA.” 

Louis adjusted the hem of her white dress as she watched Niall pull open the doors to let the rushies into the house. 

Here we go.

Louis smiled as one by one, the girls walked through the doorway, each one of them somehow seeming ever more eager than the day before. She tried not to laugh as she noticed that a few of the girls had decided to alter their previous outfits for skinny jeans and a basic tee. Well, guess they noticed who spent the most time with the president.

As more girls entered through the door, Louis felt the slight sting of disappointment that she didn’t see Harry. Even though Louis wanted to ride Harry’s long fingers and be completely wrecked, she still would happily just be Harry’s friend. It was just that, outside in the courtyard, Louis felt like they had a connection, that Harry got her. 

Louis looked over her shoulder and saw Liam was directly behind her, already looking back at Louis with what looked like a pity.

“Don’t you look at me like that, I’ll punch your tit,” Louis warned.

“Sounds painful.” 

Louis whipped her head back forwards and felt a smile stretch across her face as she saw Harry standing directly in front of her. She was grinning at Louis and she looked positively sinful. Louis wasn’t sure what to expect if she saw Harry again, probably a band tee or something of the likes. But apparently, Harry had multiple styles. 

She was wearing black jeans once again but this time, she had on a completely sheer black long-sleeved blouse. Under the blouse she had on a simple black bra but Louis’ eyes were trained on the visible laurel leaves that were framing her hips, leading down towards her pelvic bone. There was also a butterfly on her stomach and Louis wanted to trace each wing with her tongue. 

“You said I had to show you the tattoos.” 

Louis eyes snapped up from the waistline of Harry’s jeans and she knew very well that she was gawking but, how the fuck could she not? Whereas Harry wore her curls fully down yesterday, today, half of her hair was tied up in a messy half-bun. The soft curls that were still loose, trailed down alongside her neck and down to the curve of her chest. 

Somewhere in living room, Louis could hear Niall beginning her welcoming speech and Louis was more than thankful that Niall was in control of Sisterhood Day.

“You came back?” Louis asked, half surprised and half pleased. 

“I liked talking to you yesterday, figured this was the only guaranteed way that was going to happen again,” Harry said easily with a shrug of her shoulder. 

Louis laughed, “Well, I’m glad you’re not sick of me after one conversation.” 

Loud conversations started up from the adjacent room so Louis held out a hand and ushered Harry into the living room. It only took twenty seconds before Louis was being pulled away into different conversations, basically being passed around from sister to sister so that she could meet the different rushies that were people’s favorites. There were a good group of them that Louis liked but if she was being honest, she wanted to get back to talking to Harry. 

Louis’ eyes darted around the room and saw Niall standing with Harry, her hand on Harry’s shoulder for support as she was doubled over laughing. Harry’s dimples were in full force as she kept talking and continued to make Niall laugh. 

It took one full minute of resisting before Louis walked over to where they were standing. 

“Alright Niall?” Louis asked once she stood in front of them. 

“I think I broke her.”

“What the hell did you even say?”

“Knock knock.”

Louis immediately put her hand over Harry’s mouth, “Don’t you even think about it.”

Harry sputtered a laugh from underneath Louis’ palm and it should have been unattractive but Louis’ mind began race a mile a minute with other scenarios where she would have to keep Harry quiet. 

“Oh stop your flirting, I’m fine,” Niall said blunty.

Louis dropped her hand to her side and was ready to change topic so that Harry wouldn’t get uncomfortable but Harry already beat her to a response. 

“Aww, is someone a bit jealous?” Harry cooed as she put her arm around Louis’ shoulders and gave Niall a patronizing smile. 

Louis wrapped her arm around Harry’s slender waist and played along, “Just because you met her first, doesn’t mean you have to be jealous that Harry likes me more.”

“Unbelievable!” Niall said, throwing her hands up in defeat. “Anyways, it’s time for lunch so start ushering everyone in the dining room.”

“Lunch?” 

“Honestly, Styles, did you even read the email we sent when we invited you back?” Niall asked while rolling her eyes.

“Well, I read ‘Delta Delta Delta would like to invite you’ and that was it,” Harry laughed. “I was just happy you wanted me back.” Harry tightened her grip on Louis’ shoulder and she took that as a direct comment even though she was looking at Niall. 

“Styles?” Louis asked as she looked up at Harry.

“S’my last name.”

“Harry Styles,” Louis tested out and decided that it had a nice ring to it. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry said with a tilt of her head. 

Louis blushed and gave a quick squeeze to Harry’s hip before moving her arm. “Come on, let’s go get a seat.”

The dining room large and rightfully so seeing as how it needed to be able to seat about two hundred girls that afternoon. There three long dining tables that extended from one side of the pastel blue room to the other. White table clothes paired with white chairs, each table already adorned with various foods and cutlery. 

Louis pulled out a chair and sat down by the end of the table, not wanting to feel squished in the middle of a large group. She smiled to herself as Harry took the seat across from her, picking up a linen napkin and spreading it across her lap. 

The rest of the sisters as well as rushies filtered into the room, each taking a seat and beginning to pile their plates with everything from pasta salad to grilled chicken. Louis was grabbing a baguette from the center when she felt a foot knock against her own. She looked across the table and saw that Harry was speaking with the girl next to her but there was a slight look of mischievousness about her that made Louis’ stomach turn. 

Sitting back in her chair, Louis kept her foot in place, not daring to move it even as she began talking to a potential new member named Julie. They were talking about Tri Delta’s upcoming fundraiser for St. Jude when she felt the toe of Harry’s boot begin to trace up the side of her calf. Louis glanced across the table and saw that Harry was taking a sip of water and already looking directly at her. 

Oh

Louis turned her head back to Julie, catching the end of her sentence but her attention was already elsewhere. She toed off her heel and discretely stretched her foot under the table until she made contact with Harry’s shin. Without looking at Harry, Louis began to drag her toe up the inseam. She could hear Harry slightly sputter in her water glass but Louis kept her eyes on Julie.

It went on that way for the next fifteen minutes, slow teasing touches under the table, each moment passing making them surer with their movements. Louis only looked back across the table when she felt Harry’s calf disappear underneath her. 

“Sorry, need to use the bathroom,” Harry said. Louis watch as Harry stood up and walked past her. Louis was about to think that maybe she misread some signal until she felt Harry’s hand on her shoulder, her fingers digging into her skin and then disappearing before Louis had time to register the touch. 

Now, Louis doesn’t like to think that she is presumptuous but she’s been to enough gay bars to know exactly what that means. 

Louis waited a minute longer before excusing herself and walking back towards the living room. As she walked in she heard a faint whistle. She glanced to her left and saw Harry at the end of the grand staircase, her fingers unfastening the top button of her blouse before winking and then climbing the staircase. 

That was all Louis needed. 

Taking long strides, Louis got to the staircase and began chasing Harry up the stairs, quiet giggles escaping her lips as Harry increased her pace.

“End of the hall, to the left,” Louis said breathlessly when Harry made it to the top of the stairs, her head whipping from left to right. 

Harry winked at Louis over her shoulder and then was off down the hall. 

Louis was only a few paces behind her, Harry’s strides longer as they quickly made their way to Louis’ bedroom. By the time Harry opened the door, Louis was already pushing her in and then swiftly shutting the door behind them. She turned around and Harry was immediately in her space, crowding her against the door.

“Oh fuck,” Louis breathed out as her back pressed against the wood. 

Harry slid her thigh between Louis’ legs and bracketed Louis’ head with her hands. Louis let out a breathy moan as Harry pressed her thigh more firmly against her. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, her voice sounding like it was drenched in honey. 

“Yeah.”

Apparently that was all Harry needed to hear before she ducked down and pressed her lips against Louis’. Harry’s lips were full and soft yet determined, making Louis’ mind become nearly incoherent. Louis’ hands were pulling on Harry’s hips, bring her closer until they were pressed up against each other as the kiss deepened. 

Harry titles her head and traced her tongue against Louis’ bottom lip. Louis easily complied, opening her mouth so that Harry could slip her tongue inside. Louis breathed in deeply through her nose and felt drunk on the smell of vanilla. Drunk on the smell of Harry.

Harry’s hands moved from the door and to Louis’ neck, her fingers lightly pressing against Louis’ throat in a way that made Louis submit easily. 

“So. Fucking. Beautiful,” Harry said between successions of kisses. 

“Fuck me,” Louis moaned out in response to Harry rolling her hips against Louis’. Harry let out a sensual moan and it was the most erotic sound that Louis had ever heard. 

Louis’ fingers moved from Harry’s hips to the front of her blouse, quickly unbuttoning the material with expertise. Once they were loose, Louis broke their kiss so that she could see Harry clearly. Her stomach was toned and she was so beautiful that Louis contemplated not moving for the next year or ten.

Harry shrugged off the blouse, her eyes watching Louis carefully before moving her hands towards the back of Louis’ thighs. She tapped lightly on Louis’ skin and then picked Louis up with so much ease that it made Louis positively preen. Louis wrapped her legs around Harry’s hips and hooked her ankles together to gain leverage. Harry had her pressed against the door, supporting her back and moving her hands so that they were cupped around her ass.

“I’ve been dying to get my hands on this ass since yesterday when you were wearing that tight little black dress,” Harry moaned out before giving Louis’ ass a firm squeeze. 

“Yeah?” Louis asked before leaning down to start kissing along Harry’s jawline. 

“Couldn’t take my eyes off you, still don’t want to. Oh fuck.” Harry’s neck lolled to the side as Louis began working a bruise into her milky skin, biting and then soothing with her tongue. 

Harry pressed Louis closer to her before carrying them to Louis’ bed. Harry sat down on the side so that Louis was straddling her hips, Louis’ white sundress fanned out around them. Harry’s fingers snaked underneath Louis’ dress, her fingers pressing into the curve of Louis’ ass. 

“Harry,” Louis whimpered into Harry’s neck as Harry’s fingers began toying with the lace of her cheekies underwear. 

“You want my fingers?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded into the junction of Harry’s shoulder as her fingers wound themselves in Harry’s curls.

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ shoulder and brought her mouth closer to Louis’ ear. “Wanna hear you say it baby.” 

A loud whine escaped from Louis’ mouth as she felt Harry’s hand move so that she could press the heel of her palm against Louis’ clit. 

“Do you like it when I call you baby?” Harry asked, pressing her palm firmer. 

“Yeah, yeah, call me baby,” Louis moaned out as Harry tortuously massaged her over the lace. The friction was making Louis wet and she knew that Harry could feel how turned on she was. 

“Harry please.”

Harry bit into Louis’ shoulder as she pushed the lace to the side and began pressing her finger into Louis. They both moaned in unison as Louis’ body immediately accepted the intrusion, her thighs already shaking from the pent up frustration. 

“You’re so wet for me, such a good girl,” Harry praised. Louis ground her hips down onto Harry’s finger, fucking herself in the most tantalizing way. Harry slipped in a second finger along with the first, the cold metal of her ring contrasting against the wet heat between Louis’s thighs.

Harry began to circle her thumb against Louis’ clit, making Louis’ thighs spasm uncontrollably as she fucked herself repeatedly.

“Fuck. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Harry wrapped her free arm around Louis’ waist and held her in place as Harry fucked into her with earnest. “You gonna come for me baby girl?” 

Louis couldn’t get any words out, couldn’t only nod as she felt her orgasm build with every thrust of Harry’s fingers and every brush of her clit. She could feel a tightness in her abdomen as she got close to the edge, just waiting for -- yes.

Harry crooked her middle finger against Louis’ wall and massaged her g-spot. It felt like Louis’ body was electric as her orgasm shook throughout her. She could fucking feel just how wet she was and Harry was writhing underneath of her. 

“Wanna make you come, need to make you come,” Louis breathed out desperately. 

Harry nodded and let Louis push her back against the bed. Louis kept her eyes locked with Harry as she slowly unzipped the back of her dress. She watched Harry’s mouth slightly fall open as Louis pulled the white sundress over her head. The dress dropped the ground and Harry’s hands immediately settled on Louis’ hips. 

“You’re beautiful,” Harry whispered and Louis wasn’t even sure if she meant to say it out loud but fuck she’s glad that Harry did. 

Harry sat up and ran her fingers up Louis’ back so that she could unhook her bra. Louis’ breath caught in her throat as Harry slid the straps off of her shoulders and tossed the bra on the carpeted floor. 

“Oh my god,” Harry said, her fingers rolling Louis’ nipples between her fingers. “Your nipples are pierced.” 

“You’re observant,” Louis said sarcastically but her breath hitched as Harry attached her mouth on her nipple. Harry’s teeth lightly tugged against the sensitive nub as her tongue kitten licked over the metal balls that bracketed Louis’ nipple.

Louis squirmed in Harry’s lap, making Harry moan against her skin, “Fuck, they’re so sensitive.”

Louis could feel herself getting worked up all over again so she lightly pushed Harry back; she needed to get Harry naked and Louis needed to get her mouth on her. 

Harry was absolute vision underneath of her, hair tangled in a mess on the pillow underneath her head. Her skin was flushed beautifully and she looked at Louis with so much want that it was overwhelming. 

Louis shimmied down Harry’s legs so that she could unbutton her jeans and begin to pull them off. Harry was wearing red silk panties and Louis felt her mouth water. Louis ducked down quickly, unable to resist, and licked a long stripe over the silk. Harry was already wet and she tasted as sweet as she smelled.

Harry threw her arm over her face, biting into her bicep. Louis settled between her legs and slowly pulled down her panties. Harry lifted her ass, letting the material slide off of her smooth skin so that Louis could toss them behind her. 

“You’re already so wet,” Louis said, watching Harry’s face as she lightly grazed against Harry’s clit. Harry whined from the back of her throat as her neck extended back deeper into the mattress. 

Wrapping her hands around Harry’s thighs, Louis spread her out and watched the heaving of Harry’s chest. Louis couldn’t resist any longer, she bent down and wasted no time before licking earnestly into Harry. Louis gripped Harry’s thighs tighter so that she couldn’t squirm away as Louis sucked on her clit. Harry tasted better than Louis could have ever imagined and she was just so wet. Louis could feel her face getting messy as she worked Harry over into a rambling mess above her. 

Letting go of one of her thighs, Louis’ finger moved to easily press into Harry. Louis set a relentless pace as she deeply fucked into Harry. Harry’s fingers were intertwined in Louis’ hair and she was pulling Louis’ face impossibly closer to her.

Holy fucking shit, Harry was riding her face. 

Louis moaned and let Harry use her mouth and finger while Harry shamelessly grinded on her. Louis could feel Harry’s orgasm before she heard Harry’s whines. Harry’s thighs were twitching and her slick dripping. She was perfection. 

Harry pulled on Louis’ hair, bringing her mouth up to Harry’s Louis’ brain short circuited as Harry began to eagerly lick into her mouth, sucking her orgasm off of Louis’ tongue. 

“Have another round in you?” Louis asked breathlessly against Harry’s lips. Harry nodded and then continued to kiss Louis as her hands found purchase on her ass.   
Louis sat back on her knees and lifted one of Harry’s legs so that she could pace it on her shoulder. Harry had an adorable look of confusion on her face and Louis watched that look immediately change to one of lust when she realized what Louis was doing.

“Baby,” Harry whimpered as Louis straddled her leg and then aligned their clits together. 

From both of their orgasms, they were both already slick and were able to slide easily against each other. Louis moaned as she ground her hips down and felt her clit rub against Harry’s. Louis picked up her pace and made tight figure eights with her hips. Pleasure flooded her body and she could tell that Harry was just as affected. 

Harry had one palm on Louis’ ass so that she could pull her even closer and her other hand was wrapped around Louis’ wrist like a vice. She was making these beautiful sounds with every thrust, her eyes shut tight. Louis turned her face into Harry’s leg as she felt herself about to come but she wanted to hold on just a bit longer. Just until she could make Harry shake underneath her. 

Louis bent forward, stretching Harry out as she attached her lips on Harry’s neck. Harry writhed underneath the attention, bucking up her hips to keep contact. 

“M’ so close,” Harry breathed out.

Louis rolled her hips harder and bit harshly into Harry’s neck, feeling Harry come underneath her. Feeling Harry’s thighs shake and her wet heat made Louis unravel. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, a load moan ripped from her throat. 

Harry kissed along the side of Louis’ face as she lowered her leg from Louis’ shoulder and instead wrapped it around Louis’ waist. Louis hummed in content, nuzzling her face into Harry’s shoulder.

“Can we just stay here for a bit longer?” Harry asked tentatively once their breathing slowed down. 

Louis hummed in affirmation, “Didn’t think I was going to kick you out did you?”

“Hoped not,” Harry murmured as she traced her fingers on the Louis’ waist. 

A loud knock startled Louis and Harry, both of their attention drawn to the door across the room.

“If you two are done fucking, Lou we need you for voting,” Niall’s voice rang through the door. “Don’t worry Harry. I’m sure our president will put in a good word for you, even though you left in the middle of lunch to eat something different.” 

“NIALL.”


End file.
